Rebound
by xtrish
Summary: AU. What happens when rebound lovers are actually in love? tofuu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca is not mine. If it is, I wouldn't be here o.o

**Author's Notes:** uhm..well, this is my first time writing a fan fiction and I really don't know what to do lol so if you can help me improve and all please do leave a review!thanks~

Rebound

Prologue

She eyed his perfect sleeping face, memorizing every detail from his silvery locks to his oh so kissable lips. Not that it wasn't perfect when he was awake, it was just soothing to see him so relaxed and so.. at peace. When he's asleep, his face was open and innocent, it didn't have the usual scowl he always had on. She sighed. If only this pretty face was hers.

"Anything bothering you babe?" she heard him ask.

'_Yeah, the fact that you're not mine_' she thought. "Nothing's wrong Mi-chan" she reached out and stroked his chin with her thumb. "Just tired I guess."

Tokiya opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "We just did it twice."

Fuuko jabbed a finger on his chest "Twice in the last hour!"

Smirking, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer. "I do believe we've done much more in a shorter period of time." he traced her ear with his tongue.

She moaned when he started lightly sucking on her earlobe. "Yes we did. Didn't we?" she snuggled closer to his chest. "We've done this waaay more before."

"Exactly. We've done this over and over again" his hands slowly travelled to her arse. "So.. care for another round?" he whispered sexily in her ear while caressing her bottom.

She giggled and slapped his arm away. "Oh Mi-chan! I love how you always make me feel good on the rebound." she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll do everything I can to make you feel good, as long as I'm single." he focused his icy blue eyes on her dark blue ones.

Fuuko stiffened, but quickly regained her composure. Diverting her gaze to the window, she was suddenly interested on the small spider dangling on it's web. "Have you found someone?" she asked.

'_Yes, I've found you_' he wanted to say. "No. I haven't found her yet, but if I do, she's mine forever."

"Yours forever huh" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "But I thought you didn't believe in marriage?"

"I did. But someone made me change my standings on marriage."

She opened her eyes and gave him a questioning look "Who?"

Silence enveloped them. He was contemplating whether or not he should answer, but when he was about to answer her, she cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. "You know what, nevermind that. It's a stupid question to ask. Let's just forget that I asked. And.." She bit on his lower lip. "Enjoy the time we have together."

And as soon as she said those words, she found herself lying back on the pillows, with him straddling her. "Oh I plan on enjoying every single minute."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca is not mine. If it is, I wouldn't be here o.o

**Author's Notes:** so sorry for the late update! been super busy :( this chap's draft was actually already made a week after I wrote the prologue, but life got in the way xD thanks for the reviews!^^ I hope I do well on the future chapters to please you guys! please do review and enjoy~ :3

Rebound

Chapter 1

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Recca yelled.

Ignoring the comment, Tokiya focused on his driving. He tuned out all his passenger's rants. He was succeeding in ignoring him until his companion bonked him in the head.

"Are you even listening?" Recca shouted.

"Yes I am" He slowed the car before glaring at his friend. "Now release my dashboard. If I find even the slightest hint of a dent mark, you'll be buying me a new sports car."

Recca slowly released his death grip on the dashboard and there were definitely dent marks.

"Great. Now my dashboard has handles for scared monkeys." Tokiya hissed.

"Shut up! If you didn't drive like a manic I wouldn't even be gripping your dashboard!" Recca defensed.

"So what if I oversped a little bit?" Tokiya turned back to the road.

Recca couldn't believe what his friend just said. "A little bit? A LITTLE BIT? WE WERE FREAKING FLYING!"

"Hn"

Recca tried to regain his composure. Blowing up when Mikagami is driving was surely going to lead to him dying. He didn't want to die because of a car accident. It wasn't on the list. "I bet no one even noticed us passing by their town coz the wheels never even touched the ground." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up sea-monkey. At least we got here." Tokiya replied.

"Yeah, got here in record breaking time! You made a 9 hour drive to a 5 hour drive!" Recca shaked his head in disbelief, "I wouldn't be surprised if you get a heap of overspeeding tickets!" he exclaimed.

"Be surprised then, because I won't receive a single ticket."

Recca shot him a questioning look. "Why not? You were at least twice the speed limit. Don't tell me you have police connections?" His eyes widened in realization. "No wonder not even a single scandal about you is released to the media! The police have your back!"

Tokiya gave him a deathly glare. Sure he's had some scandals killed by police intervention, but it just happened twice. Both were because of psychotic rich girls who spread crazy rumors. One said she was his fiancée and the other was even worse; she said she had his child. "Are you really that stupid Hanabishi? Didn't you hear the beeping?"

"What beeping?" Recca asked.

Tokiya arched a brow and pointed to the middle of the dashboard where a radar detector sat. It was masked, under the purple haired bubble head, as a stand.

Recca's mouth formed an 'o' in recognition. Now he got it.

"I slowed down when patrols were around."

Recca threw his hands in the air. "Okay, you got me there. But still! If only I knew you'd be driving me for my grocery shopping, I wouldn't even take up your offer on driving me!"

"One more complaint monkey and you're walking."

That shut him up. He wasn't familiar with the place and sure enough he didn't want to see himself on the front page, looking like a lost puppy. "Okay okay! Geez!" he let out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms. "Why are we here anyway?"

"Doing your groceries"

Recca's eyebrow twitched and a vein instantly popped out from his temple. "If I was given the chance to choose where to shop it wouldn't be miles away!"

"The best cakes in the country are here." Tokiya replied as he turned on the next street.

"Yipee! I get to eat the best cakes! I'll make sure to send some back home." Recca exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

Did they really travel this far for cakes? Hell no! No way in hell would they be travelling this far just to buy cakes. Not even Tokiya would do it for a girlfriend. It's just absurd! But then again, he'd gladly do it if it was for _her_.

A smile curved the corner of his mouth. He was going to see her. After 5 long months he'll finally be able to touch, kiss and make love to her again. Well they didn't exactly make love. He was her rebound man. He'd give her pleasure and comfort until she forgot about her heartbreak. He wondered if she was currently in a relationship or if he'd finally be able to tell her what he really feels. That he loved her and only her. He could count the number of relationships he's had on one hand and his sex life? It was all her. It just didn't feel right when it wasn't her. Her body fit perfectly with his that he's often thought if the gods made her for just for him. Thinking about this made him suddenly remember how everything started.

_It was a rainy day that day and he was pissed. Apparently the freshmen haven't gotten the 'no touching' rule impacted in their brains. They kept touching him and some even had the guts to touch his more manly parts. The rain had just stopped and he needed air. He headed towards the rooftop and stopped when he saw a purple haired girl, drenched to the bone, sitting with knees to her face at the edge of the roof._

_He knew immediately that it was Fuuko Kirisawa. She was the only girl who had purple hair in the entire school and also because she was Yanagi's best friend. Yanagi was his cousin from his mother's side and it was freaky how much she looked like his older sister. Shaking his head, he began walking towards her spot._

_"What do you want Mikagami?" she asked without lifting her head._

_"Air"_

_She glared at him then turned to watch the setting sun. "Right, with the whole female population following you around, you definitely need air."_

_He stood beside her sitting form and watched the sun. Silence enveloped them and it was just wrong. When you're with Fuuko you never, read my lips NEVER, have a single silent moment. He knew something was wrong when he saw her drenched but he didn't know it was that serious for her to not be her usual self. Yanagi would be mad if she knew he didn't do anything at all to at least help her best friend and deep down, he actually wanted to know what was bothering her._

_"Mi-chan, why does it hurt so bad? It's as if my heart got ripped out."_

_Heart? He arched a brow. "I don't know everything that happens in this world so just tell me what happened."_

_She looked up and stared at him as if he had grown another head. "You'll listen to me?"_

_He sat down beside her and nodded._

_"Wow Mi-chan! Are you sick or something?" she held the back of her hand to his forehead. "Nope! Then I must be dreaming! Everything that happened is just part of this horrible nightmare! Right?" she grabbed his hand and looked at him with hopeful eyes._

_"Sorry to burst your bubble Kirisawa, but no. You're wide awake and my hand is dying from your grip."_

_She let go immediately and began to sob. Not knowing what to do when a woman cries, he always avoided scenes where he may encounter a crying girl. And he most definitely didn't expect Fuuko crying in front of him._

_"Don't cry. I don't do well with tears." he admitted._

_She stopped and looked at him with a tear-streaked face. "Then what do you do well Mi-chan?"_

_"Kissing."_

_She looked askance at Tokiya._

_"I can kiss you until you forget about your problem."_

_"Oohhh!" She grinned. "You don't even know my problem Mi-chan. What if it's a financial problem? Will your kisses make me rich?" she chuckled._

_"Stupid monkey, you don't feel pain in the heart for financial problems. It's got to be a person-related problem or a disease which I hope you don't have." he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "So what is it?"_

_"Raiha"_

_Now he got it. Raiha chose to leave with Kurei when the latter's family decided to migrate abroad. He had chosen loyalty to a friend over the love of his childhood sweetheart._

_"Can I get my kisses now? I think this will be a long make out session. Is that okay?" she fumbled with the hem of her skirt._

_"I've got time." He titled her chin and kissed her._

He sighed, it wasn't the best way to meet the love of your life, but hey at least he got into her life. Without Raiha leaving her like that, he wouldn't have even bothered talking to her. 'I should really send Raiha a 'Thank you' basket or something' he thought.

He parked his car and got out. "Come on sea-monkey. We're getting cakes."

Following suit, Recca placed his hands behind his head. "Never thought of you as a cake person Mikagami."

"Only when I'm here"

"Why's that?"

"Just trust me when I say the cakes here change you." They approached the line and stood in line.

"Whew! This is a line for cakes?" Recca eyed the long line. Standing on tiptoes, he squinted his eyes. "I can't even see the bakery we're lining up for!"

"It's not a bakery, it's a café. A café with waiters dressed as maids and butlers that is"

"Aha! So it's the maids that make you a cake person huh?" Recca grinned so big he looked like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"You'll see."

After an hour long wait under the sun, they finally entered the café. Upon entering, Recca dusted off dirt from his clothes and slowly studied the place. The walls were in a dirty white color. The walls to the left were decorated with portraits of two girls, presumably the owners, in alternating pink and purple hues. Circles, of different sizes, bordered the walls in a rainbow colors. Wooden top round tables were paired with silver stools. On each table there was a light blue glass tube filled with milk, two small jars filled with cream and sugar and a tiny bell. He wondered what the bells were for.

Recca looked at the other side of the cafè. It was totally different. The right side of the cafè was designed for lounging. A huge bookshelf, which contained the latest novels, textbooks, and basically it had every kind of book, stood majestically by the wall. Plush cream colored carpets babied the leather sofas in their softness. Several bean bags scattered around. La-z-boys and massage chairs were available too. Atop coffee tables lay candy jars and headsets for mp3s. iPad stands and magazine racks were stationed beside the bookshelf. With so many things, Recca was amazed how they managed to have it all but still make the room look spacious.

"Awesome place they've got here." He looked up to the ceiling. The whole place was under frosted glass. The lights, behind the glass, were softened by the frost which made the place feel more ambient.

He scanned the room once more, this time to study the waiters. The girls looked super cute in their maid outfits and the boys were handsome in butler suits. They attended to customers who rang bells; they blew on hot coffee, delivered sweets and filled the air with moe moe love.

Recca choked when he saw a girl out of place. She didn't wear a maid outfit like the rest of the waitresses. She had on a white cropped off-shoulder top, which showed off most of her navy blue sports bra, black cuffed sateen shorts, and white combat boots with black shoestrings. But what made her stand out more was her purple hair. She definitely didn't look like a maid, but hot nonetheless.

Nudging Tokiya with his elbow he asked, "Who's the major hottie in combat boots?" pointing his finger towards her direction.

Tokiya didn't have to look at the direction where Recca was pointing because he himself was already looking that way. He'd searched out for her the moment they entered the café. His lips curved up into a smile. "Fuuko Kirisawa."

"You know her?" Recca asked.

"My cousin's best friend."

"You've got to introduce me to her." Recca grinned.

Tokiya pocketed his hands and approached the counter. "If you're lucky, I might."


End file.
